


A Good Night's Kiss

by veryqueenly



Series: Familial Shenanigans [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryqueenly/pseuds/veryqueenly
Summary: Roy really is a curious child, but sometimes his curiosity gets a little bit much too handle. Luckily, Keith is there to save the day... or is he?[Keith/Reader]





	

**Author's Note:**

> here comes the next installment, i hope you enjoy!

**A Good Night's Kiss**

* * *

 

“Mama,” Roy calls on the space beside you, his voice loud and echoing amid the silence of the room, and so you turn your head to look at him, giving him a small smile as you do so. “What is it?” you ask, raising your eyebrows in inquisition.

You and Keith have made it your duty to tuck him into bed every night, considering that he would refuse to go to bed if he couldn’t see the two of you before he goes to sleep. This is one of those nights, and you’d just finished reading him a bedtime story—something about space pirates and their quests to save the world from an evil villain—when he’d suddenly turned to you and asked you something out of the blue.

“Well…” Roy begins, trailing off of his words as he turns to look briefly at Keith before looking back and forth between the two of you, as though he’s trying to figure something out by himself. You furrow your eyebrows in confusion as you continue to stare at him, briefly wondering what goes on in his mind.

It doesn’t take long before you finally receive your answer, as not a moment later, Roy opens his mouth once more to continue his words, finally voicing out the question that’s been on his mind for a while now. “Aren’t you going to give Papa a good night kiss as well?”

For a moment, you could only do nothing but stare at him, almost as though you’re still trying to comprehend his words. The moment it all finally clicks together in your head, you feel your cheeks immediately heating up, and so you cough and look away, trying to avoid his gaze. “Where did that suddenly come from?” you ask, embarrassment clearly evident in the way you say the words.

“Well…” Roy begins once more, a little too awkwardly than before, as though he’s finally noticed that something isn’t quite right. “Well, you give me a good night kiss every night. But I have never seen you ever giving Papa one,” he finishes. His lips are jutted out into a pout, almost as though he’s clearly upset about the whole ordeal. “Why are you refusing to give him a kiss if you love each other?”

“I-It’s not like I’m refusing the idea,” you say in a protest, mentally cursing yourself for stuttering over your words. “It’s just… I… We’re just not used to doing that kind of stuff.”

“Why not?” Roy asks, tilting his head to the side as if in curiosity. His gaze bores through yours, almost as though he’s trying to find the answer he desires in your eyes. “Don’t you love each other?”

“I…” you start, but immediately trail off upon realizing that you don’t really have any idea on how to answer his question. You turn to look at Keith for help, but he only shrugs at you in response before looking away. You notice that his shoulders are shaking slightly, and it doesn’t take you long enough to figure out that he’s laughing. Oh, he’s definitely laughing at you, alright.

You narrow your eyes into slits as you look at him, glaring at his form. Ah, well. Two can definitely play this game.

You turn your head to look at Roy, who’s still staring at you curiously, almost as though he’s waiting for a response. “Maybe your Papa here can give you an answer?” you suggest, a teasing lilt evident in your voice, evident in the way you say the words. In the distance, you hear Keith nearly choking on his laughter. You suppress the victorious grin that threatens to split your face into two.

 “Papa?” he questions, immediately turning his head to look at Keith. You’re almost certain that he’s giving him the same curious look he’s given you just a little while ago. “Why aren’t you giving Mama a good night kiss?”

Now it’s his turn to blush. You watch as he turns away, obviously trying to hide the flush in his cheeks. It doesn’t help you suppress the smile on your face as you see the tips of his ears turning red, though you would never tell him that. Roy continues to stare at him, the look of curiosity still present in his face, still waiting for a response from him. “Papa?” he asks after a moment of silence, trying to prompt him for an answer. “Are you listening?”

“Y-yeah,” Keith replies, clearing his throat awkwardly before turning around to face Roy once more. He briefly looks at you, narrowing his eyes into a glare as he does so. You only stick your tongue out at him in response, which earns you another glare from him.

“Sorry for that,” he says after a moment, turning his attention back to Roy, who looks back and forth between the two of you, watching the exchange between you with a confused look on his face. “What was your question again?”

“I said,” Roy starts and he glances back and forth between the two of you once more before looking at Keith. “Why don’t you give Mama a good night kiss?”

For a moment, there’s only nothing but silence. You watch as Keith bows his head down, the corners of his lips tugged down into a frown, almost as though he’s thinking over his next words. It’s not long before the frown on his lips is slowly replaced by a smirk, and he turns his head to briefly look at you, long enough for you to catch the mischievous glint in his eyes.

Now it’s your turn to frown, silently wondering what sort of trouble he’s about to bring in. You watch as he shrugs in indifference, almost as though in response to Roy’s question before finally voicing his reply. “Well,” he begins, and you don’t have to look at him to know that the smirk is still present on his lips. “Mama’s never really asked for one, so…” he trails off, allowing the rest of his words to hang in the air between the three of you.

Roy instantly turns to you. “Is that true, Mama?” he asks, his eyebrows furrowed once more in confusion. “Do you not love Papa enough?”

“I… I…” you start, stopping once you realize that you have no idea how to respond to his question. You turn to look at Keith, who isn’t even bothering to hide the smirk on his lips. You narrow your eyes into a glare as you look at him, and he only sticks his tongue out at you in response. You clench your hands into fists, thinking about how much you hate him right this moment.

“Mama,” Roy calls out, his words instantly snapping you out of your thoughts. “Mama, are you even listening to me?”

“Yes,” you reply, nodding your head at his words. “I just… zoned out for a bit, sorry.”

Roy crosses his arms over his chest—a gesture that you’re certain he’s learned from Allura—and pouts at you. “Don’t you love Papa, Mama?”

“I-I do!” you exclaim, and as soon as the words are out of your lips, you feel your cheeks heating up once more. In the distance, you hear Keith coughing, as though he’s taken aback by the words that had come out of your lips. You refuse to look at him, keeping your focus on the child in front of you. You would rather have him see you embarrassed than the man beside you.

“Then why aren’t you giving him a kiss?” he asks, tilting his head to the side as he continues to watch you.

“Uh,” you begin, and you tear your gaze away from him, opting to look at your surroundings instead. You’re trying to find an escape, a way out—something that could get you out of this situation immediately. It comes not a moment later, in the form of a clock ticking as it signifies that it’s nearly midnight.

“Oh, would you look at the time,” you say, still refusing to look at either of them. “I can’t believe it’s nearly midnight. Roy, maybe you should go and sleep. We’ll talk about this tomorrow.”

Roy opens his mouth in a protest, obviously still wanting to push the topic further, but before the words are even out of his lips, you and Keith are already out of his room, closing the door behind you and beginning to make your way through the series of hallways, finally making your escape.

* * *

The two of you stop walking once you’ve finally found yourselves standing in front of your room. You slowly turn around to face Keith, though you keep your gaze down in a desperate attempt to avoid his gaze. “So, uh,” you begin awkwardly, scratching the back of your neck as you shift your weight from one foot to another, clearly uncomfortable with the atmosphere between you. “That was awkward.”

“Yeah,” he agrees, a soft laugh escaping his throat. “It totally was.”

A few moments of silence settles between the two of you, awkward and heavy, seemingly growing longer by each second that passes. You still refuse to look at him, even as you feel his gaze on you, almost as though he’s waiting for you to say something, as though he’s waiting for you to finally break the silence.

You finally do after a moment, clearing your throat as if to grab his attention. “So, uh, about earlier…” you begin, trailing off and allowing the rest of your words to hang in the air between the two of you. You tuck a stray strand of hair behind your ear, biting your lip as you murmur your next words, your voice soft and your tone bashful, “Sorry about that.”

Another moment of silence passes between the two of you, and you still haven’t received response from him. You furrow your eyebrows in confusion, wondering whether you’d said something wrong. Did you say something he didn’t like? Did you do something wrong? Briefly, you wonder whether he’d gone and left you all alone out here, without any response, without any word from him at all.

You square your shoulders, as though you’re trying to gather all the courage within you and slowly lift your head up, about to see what he’s up to and when your gaze finally meets his, your breath hitches in your throat.

There’s a smile on his face as he stares at you, almost as though he’s find the whole thing endearing. Your cheeks immediately heat up in embarrassment, and you try and will yourself to look away, but no matter how much you do—you couldn’t. He’s trapped you in his gaze and there’s no way out, no way for you to escape.

Briefly, you wonder what he’s going to do, wonder what he’s going to say. You discover the answer not a moment later, when you see him slowly leaning down, his gaze still locked on yours. Your gaze briefly darts down toward his lips, and silently, you pray to the Gods that he hasn’t noticed. They don’t seem to be on your side today, because not a second later do you see the corners of his lips tugging up into a small smirk.

Oh, he’s definitely noticed that, alright.

“Close your eyes,” he says after a moment, his voice soft as a murmur. You comply at his request, slowly closing your eyes as you wait for his next move. For a moment, there’s nothing, and you’re about to open your eyes to see what he’s up to. Before you could even do so, you feel his lips against your cheek, soft and warm. His lips linger for a second longer before he finally pulls away from you, leaning away from you.

You finally open your eyes, looking up at him once more to find him leaning against the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. He looks a little pleased, happy even, as though he somehow likes how things had turned out. “There,” he says after a moment, a small smile slowly forming on the corners of his lips. “If Roy asks something about good night kisses again, you could tell him that I’ve already gave you one and that he’s got nothing to worry about.”

“I really hate you,” you say, clenching your hands into fists as you glare at him. He only laughs at your response, the smile on his face widening into an almost grin. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he says a moment later, raising his hand in a wave and turning his back away from you, beginning the walk back toward his own room.

He leaves you standing there, rendered speechless and frozen, motionless and definitely still in awe of the previous events. In the back of your mind, several questions nag at you, repeating themselves over and over again almost as though they were a broken record. What the hell had just happened a while ago? Was any of that even real? Did it really just happen? Or were you so desperately wishing for a kiss to happen that you’d started imagining the whole thing?

* * *

 


End file.
